Hybrid
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is a Potter more Rose and Kate are Potter ancestors. Bella gets pregnant and Rose suggests they run. Where? To the Wizarding World of cause. When the Cullen's and Denali's are in trouble will Bella, Rose and Kate save them? Can three Vampire/Witches save them from the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a Potter more Rose and Kate are Potter ancestors. Bella gets pregnant and Rose suggests they run. Where? To the Wizarding World of cause. When the Cullen's and Denali's are in trouble will Bella, Rose and Kate save them? Can three Vampire/Witches save them from the Volturi?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was worried not about her pregnancy but about what Edward and Carlisle were planning. Bella just knew they were going to go against her wishes. Now everyone but Rose, Edward and Carlisle had gone out hunting. Edward and Carlisle were in Carlisle's study planning.

"Rose they are going to get rid of the baby", Bella whispers to Rose putting up a silencing charm

"I know. We need to get out of here. Do you think it is safe to apparate?" Rose asks

"It is the only chance this baby has", Bella replies

"Well then I am going with you. I have been on the phone to Kate and she said she is heading to London", Rose says

"Do you need anything here?" Bella asks

"No I can buy what I need later. I don't want to leave you alone with Edward and Carlisle. We can leave now if you want", Rose says

"Help me up. Better to go now then later", Bella say drawing her wand

Rosalie gently helps Bella up.

"Ok I have you. Do you know where to go?" Rose asks

"Yes Potter Estate. Harry is there. Ready Rose?" Bella asks looking determined

"Yes. Let's get out of here before both of you are hurt", Rose says holding Bella tightly to keep her up

Bella turns around slowly and pictures her destination with a soft pop both Rose and Bella were gone.

They landed just outside a large mansion with extensive gardens. It was the Potter Estate.

"It has been a long time since I have been here", Rose says helping Bella up the stairs

"Me too", Bella says

"Callie?" a voice asks

"Yeh it is me Harry", Bella says to the tall messy black hair and emerald green eyes man

"Why is your hair brown Callie?" Harry asks

"I changed it when I was in hiding", Bella says as Rosalie helps her onto the couch

Bella quickly changes her hair back to red like her mothers and her eyes to hazel like her fathers.

"Your pregnant!" Harry says to his twin

"Yeh with a vampires baby", Bella says

"Calliope…", Harry starts

"Please don't use my first whole name. Use my middle name! Or my nickname Callie", Bella says

"Sis is this want you want?" Harry asks

"Yes. I know I'll live. I will become a hybrid. You remember Rose don't you?" Bella asks gesturing to Rose her was sitting besides her

"I do. Cousin", Harry says hugging Rose

"Harry", Rose says

"You have changed your appearance too. Just the eye", Harry says

Rose waves her hand and her one eye becomes crystal blue.

"How are the Weasley's Harry?" Bella asks

"Good. Do you want me to go and get them? You haven't seen them in ages", Harry asks

"Yes please. I will tell my story then", Bella says

Harry leaves the room to floo call the Weasley's. Bella suddenly feels a kick in her stomach.

Bella gasps.

"What is it Bella?" Rose asks

"The baby just kicked. Would you like to feel?" Bella asks

"I would love too", Rosalie says putting a hand on Bella's stomach and feeling the baby kick, "The baby is strong"

"I am glad he or she is. Rose what are you going to do about having kids now you are back in the Wizarding world?" Bella asks

"I want the potion that helps hybrids get pregnant. I will ask Kate to buy it for me. Lucky the potion doesn't need immediate sperm. I have had sex a week ago so the potion should work", Rose says

"Call Kate then. I am going to call some house elves for food", Bella says smiling

"Will you be alright?" Rose asks

"Now that I am here I will", Bella replies

"I'll be back in a minute", Rose says walking out of the room

"Jetty!" Bella calls

Jetty the house elves appears before Bella.

"What can Jetty do for Mistress Calliope?" Jetty asks

"How many times to I have to say not to call me Calliope?" Bella asks

"Sorry Mistress Callie", Jetty says correcting himself

"I need human blood to drink. Or animal blood. Can you give me a glass of either?" Bella asks

"Jetty will do his best Mistress", Jetty says disappearing

Rose walks back into the room with a smile on her face.

"So Kate is going to get the potion?" Bella asks

"She is. She will be here soon", Rose says

"Callie dear", Molly Weasley says coming into the room and hugging Bella, "Congratulations"

"Thanks Molly", Bella says

"Callie! Congratulations", Hermione says hugging Bella

"Thanks Hermione. You and Ron still together?" Bella asks

"Always", Hermione says

"Hi Callie. Wow your big", Ron says

Hermione smacks him on the head.

"Thanks Ron. Good to see you too", Bella says rolling her eyes

"Callie you are glowing. This baby will be very lucky", Luna says hugging Bella

"Thanks Luna", Bella says

"Congratulations Callie", Neville says after Luna let go

"Thanks Neville", Bella says smiling

Bill and Fleur come next to congratulate Bella and to introduce their daughter Victoire. Percy and Audrey were next with their daughter Molly. George and Angelina congratulate Bella. Ginny hugs Bella tight.

"Congratulations Callie", Ginny says

"Calliope congratulations", Tonks says smiling holding onto Teddy

"Nymphadora it is Callie or Bella, You know that", Bella says

"Don't call my Nymphadora. It is Tonks", Tonks says

"Everyone take a seat. This is Rosalie Hale. She is from the Potter line. We are cousins. But I see her more as a sister", Bella says, "Rose is a Hybrid"

"That we can see", Arthur says

"Now I got married on August 13th to a vampire named Edward Cullen…", Bella says

"Why weren't we invited?" Ginny asks

"Edward and all of his family but Rose didn't know about witches and wizards. And Edward can read minds. Anyway for our Honeymoon Edward took me to Isle Esme. His adopted parents Island. There well you know what happened. I started to get sick and I figured out the same time as Edward that I was pregnant. Edward rushed me back to Forks. THAT is when he tried to get rid of my baby. Rose has been protecting me. But today I KNEW they were going to do something. So Rose and I apparated here", Bella says

"How much longer too you give birth?" Molly asks

"Not long", Bella says smiling rubbing her stomach, "Kate is coming with a potion to help Rose get pregnant"

"What about your mate Rosalie?" Ginny asks

"He will have to get by without me for now. I am loyal to the Potter line. Callie is like my sister then a cousin", Rosalie says

"Callie what are you going to do about your husband?" Harry asks his twin

"He will be fine till I have the baby and he/she is well to apparate", Bella/Callie says

Suddenly a house elf appears.

"Master Harry, Mistress Callie. Kate is here. Do you want us to let her in?" the house elf asks

"Yes let her in. Kate is a Potter", Bella/Callie says

Kate walks in and Rose hugs her.

"Hello Kate", Bella/Callie says smiling

"Hi Callie. Everyone. I have the potion for you Rose", Kate says pulling out the vial of potion

"Thank you so much Kate", Rosalie says taking the vial

"What will that do?" Luna asks

"It will make me get pregnant. I want to give my mate a child. Hopefully this will work. This potion is meant for hybrids", Rosalie says

"Go ahead and take it Rose", Callie says

Rosalie takes the potion.

"How do you feel?" Kate asks her cousin

"It tingles. Hopefully this will work", Rose says

"So how is Rose and Kate your cousins?" Tonks asks

"My mother's maiden name was Potter. Mother was the sister to Charlus Potter. She moved to the States and met my father. I am a witch and went to Salem school for witches and wizards", Rose explains

"My story is basically the same. But it is farer back", Kate says

Everyone talks for another hour before turning in to bed. Calliope looks at the moon hoping her Edward would be safe. She was doing this for the both of them. They will find out she was sure of it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _One Day Later…_

* * *

"Callie I am pregnant!" Rose cries hugging Callie gently

"Congratulations Rose. I can't wait for our babies to come", Callie says excitedly

"Wait to the family learn", Rose says smiling

"Emmett is going to be shocked", Callie replies

That is when Rosalie's phone rings again. Rose looks and makes a face.

"Edward again", Rose replies scowling

"Answer it. He can't trace it", Callie replies

"I'll put it on speaker", Rose says pressing the speaker button, "Hello Edward"

"ROSALIE! Where is my Bella?" Edward asks angrily

"I am alright Edward", Callie replies with a sigh

"Where are you?" Carlisle asks

"Not anywhere near you", Rose snaps

"Rosie why did you leave?" Emmett asks

"I am protecting Bella", Rose replies

"Why can't I see your future?" Alice asks

"We can't say", Callie says announcing her presence

"BELLA", the Cullen's yell

"Don't need to yell", Callie says rolling her eyes

"Are you alright?" Esme asks

"I am fine Esme. Don't worry", Callie replies

"Bella you need to come home. That thing is killing you", Edward states

"Our baby is not a killer. And don't call him or her a thing. They are lovely. I won't be back till the baby is born. You and I are going to have a lot to talk about when I come home. I don't appreciate you trying to force me into an abortion", Callie states

"Please Bella come home", Edward begs

"No", Callie says firmly

"Bella you need medical care", Carlisle states

"I have medical care. And I have Rose", Callie replies

"We will find you Bella", Edward promises

"I will find you Rosie", Emmett says

"We will be back soon", Callie says

"Love you Emmett", Rose says

"Love you too Rosie", Emmett replies

"I love you Edward see you soon", Callie replies

"Be…", Edward starts

Rose hangs up so Edward doesn't finish his reply. The phone immediately rings again but Rose turns it off.

"Do you want to go baby shopping?" Rose asks Callie

"That would be great. I will go and change into something comfortable", Callie says getting changed into her wizarding cloak

"How do we tell what sex are babies will be?" Rose asks

"I can help. I been reading there is a spell. It won't hurt the baby. Do you what me to give it a shot?" Hermione asks

"Yes please", both Callie and Rose says together

Hermione casts the spell and is surprised with the results.

"Rose you having a boy and a girl. And Callie you are having two boys and three girls", Hermione says

"We are going to have our handful Rose", Callie says with a smile

"Looks like it. I can't wait so the girls coming shopping with us?" Rose asks

"Harry, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Neville, and Luna are going to wait for us. They would like to help", Hermione informs them

"Well lets get going", Callie says with a smile

The floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone stares at Lady Calliope Potter who hadn't been seen since the war. The people who Hermione said where waiting for them. They quickly make it into the Alley which seemed more cheerier now. They immediately went to Gringotts and got some Galleons before going to the baby store. All the girls coo at how cute many of the items were. Calie we her gut take over and picked up some things in both genders.

"Both genders?" Ginny asks grinning

"I have a feeling I don't know if I am right or not. Better be prepared", Callie says paying for all the items

Rose goes the same she also had clothes and toys in both genders. Callie was exhausted after her day out she had wondered if she should call Edward. But dismissed it. He would see soon enough…

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

* * *

"Boys your getting paint everywhere!" Molly yells up the stairs

The boys were painting the babies rooms. And they decided to have a paint fight. Callie just shakes her head at the yelling. She couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't get up on her own anymore. Rose was also pretty big and she would deliver in another week or two.

Suddenly a sharp pain comes from Callie's abdomen and she yells for help. Callie heard the running of her family coming to her.

"What is it?" Harry asks

"I think it is time. They want out!" Callie yells

"Hope her hand Harry and Rose. We will see these babies in a minute", Molly says gently as she gets things ready.

When the babies were stuck Molly cut open Callie's abdomen with Tonks was casting pain relief spells. The first baby comes out crying.

"It is a boy", Molly says smiling

"My baby", Callie says shocked

"I will clean him", Andromeda says

Molly gets the second baby out quickly.

"It is a girl", Molly says handing her over to be cleaned

The third baby was a boy. Then the fourth baby who was a girl. The fifth and final baby was a girl. Hermione had just arrived with Madam Pomfrey and she starts to check them all over. While healing Callie's stomach. Callie opened her eyes and one of them had turned gold. She was now a hybrid.

"I what to hold my babies", Callie says

They hand her the little boy first.

"Sirius Remus Cullen", Callie says

"I am sure Sirius and Remus would have been honoured", Andromeda says

"Harry, Ginny do you want to be godparents? To Sirius?" Callie asks

"Of course let me pick up my little nephew", Harry says

Callie holds her second baby.

"Jemmalie Asme Cullen", Callie says, "Hermione, Ron will you be godparents?"

"We would be honoured", Hermione replies smiling

Callie then picks up the third baby which was a boy.

"Masen Harry Cullen", Bella says, "Rosalie you and Emmett will be godparents"

"Thank you Bella", Rose says with a smile

Callie picks up the fourth baby.

"Elizabeth Carlie Cullen. And Neville, Luna will you both be godparents?" Callie asks

"Of course. Are you sure?" Neville asks

"Yes. You two will be fine", Callie says

Callie picks up her finally baby and smiles.

"Rosalice Lillian Cullen", Callie says, "Alice and Jasper will be godparents. But Rose you will be the extra godparent to all children"

"Really?" Rose asks

"Really", Callie replies smiling

With that all down the clean-up began and soon the five newborns were next to their mother who was letting Madame Pomfrey fuss over her with Molly. They had confirm she was now a hybrid something Callie was thankful for.

Callie starting thinking of when she should tell Edward. But she knew it couldn't be soon. Rose still had to have her baby and bond before introducing them. Callie couldn't wait to be an Auntie either through Harry or one of their friends. She hoped all would go well for the rest of Rose's pregnancy…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _A Week and a half Later_

* * *

Callie rocked Lizzie in her arms. Lizzie, Jemmalie, Rosalice, Masen and Sirius were a week and a half old. They were so cute. Sirius had bronze hair and hazel eyes. Jemmalie had red hair and gold eyes, Masen had bronze hair and green eyes, Rosalice has red hair and hazel eyes, Elizabeth had bronze/reddish hair and green eyes.

"Oh my babies your are so beautiful", Callie says to her babies

"I can't wait to my baby comes out", Rose says sitting down heavily she was due any time now

"Whatever sex your baby is it is going to be loved by so many", Callie says as she breastfeeds Lizzie

"What are you hoping for?" Kate asks

"I don't know. I would like a girl so she can be a little Princess. Or a boy that looks so much like Emmett. I don't know", Rose says patting her stomach

"Callie!" Ginny calls

"Up in the nursery Ginny", Callie calls back

Ginny runs up.

"What is it Ginny?" Callie asks

"Can we have a dinner tonight? With all friends Harry and I have an announcement", Ginny says smiling

Callie laughs she had a gut feeling what her brother did last night.

"Of course. Any special reason?" Callie teases

"You will have to wait and see", Ginny says with a grin

"Has Harry asked Jetty to set everything up?" Rose asks

"Yes. I am going to finish inviting who I would like here", Ginny says leaving in a hurry causing both Callie and Rose to laugh

"I take it Harry proposed?" Rose says with a laugh

"I think so. We will have to wait till tonight", Callie says laughing too

Everyone was gathered later everyone was excited to what Harry and Ginny called this dinner party. Many had suspicions of what they had to say. Callie looked at her brother and he was so happy. Harry taps his glass and all attention turns to Harry and Ginny.

"I know you are all wondering why we called a family dinner", Harry starts

"Come on spit it out", George calls from his seat

"Harry proposed!" Ginny cries happily

There were cries of happiness from everyone. Molly rushed forward and hugged her daughter and her will be son-in-law. Callie gets up smiling to go and hug her brother.

"About time Harry", Callie says hugging her brother tight

"You knew I was going to do this Calliope", Harry says grinning

"Don't call me Calliope!" Callie says scowling

Everyone laughs. When everyone settles down. There were talks about when their wedding will be.

"My best man will be Ron", Harry says smiling at his best friend

"Thanks mate", Ron says

"My other groomsmen are Neville, George, Charlie, Percy and Bill", Harry informs everyone

"My maid of honour is Hermione", Ginny says, "But it will be shared with Callie as she is Harry's twin"

"Thank you Ginny", Callie says hugging her will be sister-in-law

"My other bridesmaids are Luna, Tonks, Angelina and Rose", Ginny says smiling

The girls squeal and hug Ginny. As Rose watched she felt her waters break.

"It is time", Rose calls

"Time for what?" Ron asks

Hermione hits him on the back of the head.

"What do you think?" Hermione asks shaking her head

"Come on Rose lets get upstairs. Luna can you floo Madame Pomfrey?" Callie asks

"On it", Luna says hurrying away

Callie, Tonks and Molly help her into her bed. Rose grips Callie's hand tightly and groans as the contractions start coming fast.

"Let me see how far along you are Miss Hale-Potter", Madame Pomfrey says entering the room

All boys had been banished from the room.

"You are 5 centimetres dilated. We still have a way to go", Madame Pomfrey says

A few hours later Rose was tried she had just reached ten centimetres. Callie had stayed with her the whole time only leaving to attend her own children. Now Callie was holding Roses hand and encouraging her on with Kate holding the other hand.

"Ok Miss Hale-Potter on three push", Madame Pomfrey says, "One. Two. Three"

Rose cries out in pain as she pushes hard.

"Again", Madame Pomfrey says

"Ahhhh", Rose cries as she pushes out a baby

The baby cries right away.

"It is a boy", Poppy says smiling

"My little boy", Rose says then groans

"I think you might have one more baby in there. Andromeda take him", Poppy says handing over the boy to Andromeda

"Another?" Rose asks gasping in pain

"Yes. Now one three push. One. Two. Three", Poppy says

Rose screams as she pushes and minutes later another cry was heard.

"It is a girl", Poppy says wrapping the baby up

"Well done Rose. They are so beautiful", Callie says

"Can I hold my babies?" Rose asks wanting to hold her children

"Of course", Poppy says putting the two blanket wrapped babies in Rose's arms

"Are they healthy?" Rose asks looking at her children with love in her eyes

"They are perfect", Poppy says with a gentle smile

The little boy had dark brown hair he opened his eyes and they were blue like Rose's.

"Hey little man. My little man", Rose whispers

The girl had blonde hair and her eyes opened and they were brown like her father's human eyes.

"My little princess. Oh your so beautiful. Both of you", Rose says crying

"Emmett is going to have to hold those boys off your little princess. She is going to be a heartbreaker", Callie says smiling looking at her Nephew and Niece

Rose looks at her children looking at every detail. Poppy, Molly and Andromeda had cleaned her up and the babies.

"Kate can you get everyone? I want to tell everyone the names", Rose asks

"Of course cousin", Kate says leaving the room to gather everyone

"Emmett is going to fall in love with them", Callie says

"Emmett is going to be so other protective of his little girl", Rose says with a knowing smile

"Like Edward will be with Lizzie and Jemmalie", Callie says

Everyone crowds in the room. Trying to be quiet.

"Of they are so precious. What are their names?" Ginny asks looking at the twins

"For my little boy it will be Asriel Emmett Potter-McCarty", Rose says

"Great name", Hermione says smiling

"And the girl?" Harry asks

"Lenora Calliope Potter-McCarty", Rose says smiling at her baby girl and boy

"Well. Asriel, Lenora welcome to the family", Callie says smiling at her niece and nephew

"Welcome to the family"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
